Ai no Ketsugo
by Noir0802
Summary: This story is about two prince's that can not fall in love. if they fall in love, tragedy will come. (AFTER YOU READ CAN YOU PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY.)
1. Chapter 1

During the millennium era, when there was a kingdom on earth, the moon also had its own kingdom. During this era, men were allowed to marry men. On earth, there lived at handsome, smart young prince named Zen. Prince Zen was admired by both men and women. He was good at everything, from studies to martial arts. One day when he was looking up into the starry sky, he thought to himself 'if there was a kingdom up in the moon, I would go there one day to explore." "I am not afraid of moon people." Meanwhile, when Zen was in deep thought, Prince Takafumi was looking down at earth. Prince Takafumi had wondered what people on earth looked like. He thought to himself "The earth is so beautiful, I wish I could go down there and see what earth people look like." Prince Takafumi had no idea that earth people and moon people looked alike except moon people have crescent moons on their forehead. People who lived on the moon were forbid to go to earth because tragedy would happen if both moon and earth people lived together.

One day, prince Takafumi snuck out of the palace and went down to earth. He could not believe his eyes, earth was so beautiful. He saw a flower garden and away decided to go in and take a look. Takafumi loved how the flowers smelled. When prince Takafumi was admiring the beautiful flowers, he heard a voice saying "who's there!" hearing that Prince Takafumi jumped and started to run in the opposite direction trying to head back to his own palace. While running away, Takafumi bumped into something, or rather someone, he look up and saw a tall figure standing in front of him. "Are you all right?" Prince Zen let out a hand.

"I'm fine, thank you. " Takafumi reached out and stood up. "I…..I better be going!" Prince Zen stared at the fleeing figure and asked "who was that person?" A servent came up and replied, "your highness, he is the prince from the moon, our enemy.' Later that night, at his personal library, Prince Zen searched high and low to see if there is anything about people of the moon. After searching for hours Zen finally found some book about people of the moon and they do in their free time. He read book after book and wrote down note about how moon people looked like, how they dressed, what they eat, and what do. He was very interested in moon people's lifestyle. The next morning, prince Zen decided to go up to the moon to do more research, he woke up at 10 am, got dressed, ate breakfast and headed out. Once he reached the moon, he started to explore to see what difference earth and moon has and wrote it in his notebook. Suddenly he heard a beautiful vice singing, a voice he had never heard before, not even on earth. Zen followed the voice and right in front of him was prince Takafumi singing. Birds and animals were surrounding prince Takafumi. Zen accidentally bumped into some bushes, which such startled all the animals including himself.

Takafumi was shocked to see such a handsome young man standing in front of him. He had never seen earth people before. He thought that earth people had pointed ears and weird body figures. "Who are you, i have never seen you before?" asked the puzzled prince. "Are you lost?" Zen on the other hand was scanning the young beautiful blue haired prince. He has seen a lot of beautiful young men better but not as beautiful as Takafumi. "ah, no actually, i was exploring new places and i came across this." "it's such a beautiful atmosphere."


	2. Chapter 2

After a much needed rest, prince Takafumi ate the dinner prepared for him. He wanted to meet the handsome man he bumped into this afternoon. As the young prince thought of the handsome man, his cheeks started to red and feel hot. "Why does my cheeks feel so warm, did I fall in love with him?" "There is no way I would fall for a guy." This was the first time Takafumi had been so close with people from earth. It was the day of the moon kingdom's annual masquerade ball, and all of the moon civilians were invited to attend. Prince Zen heard the news and went to the moon palace to see if he could meet prince Takafumi. Prince Takafumi was in his silver white army style tuxedo with a matching mask. When Prince Zen arrived, he found the prince and ask "your highness, shall we dance?" it was love at first sight for both men. Takafumi who was delighted and responded. Everyone surrounded the 2 and enjoyed the beautiful dance Takafumi and Zen presented them. After the dance, the 2 men walked outside to enjoy the moonlight. "Prince Takafumi, I believe I haven't told you who am I." Takafumi listened "I am Prince Zen, the prince from earth." Zen continued "I have come to the moon to investegate an evil force lurking within this palace." Takafumi was shocked to hear that his beloved palace is in danger. "Do….do you know here is this evil force?" Zen's face soured and said "I'm afraid not, the evil force is still weak now, but if it grows, the force will need energy and it will harm your people." Takafumi almost cried out "NO…Not my people." Zen saw how sad and terrified Takafumi was and made a promise while hugging him "I SWEAR IF ANYTHING HAPPENS, I'LL BE THERE!"

Takafumi's heart skipped a beat, he was overwhelmed with happiness. He had never thought that Zen would protect him to such standards. Later that night inside Prince Takafumi's room, they had a few passionate rounds of sex. "ah ah ah no…Zen don't do that!" "Why not, you love it when I do this right?" Zen spoke while stroking takafumi's sensitive abs. Takafumi arched his back when takafumi touched a sensitive spot. Zen smirked "ha, I found it so that spot was hiding, now I have to punish you." Hearing that word Takafumi's body started to feel numb. Zen got down till his face reached parallel to Takafumi's stomach and started licking the spot continuously. "Ah.. no stop…" "Why Takafumi, I'm just getting started?!" Everyone was prepareing for the ball of the prince's birthday party. At the party there were a lot of famous merfolf. The famous actor, singer, and model, Tsuruga Ren was invited to sing for Takfumi and the other guest. Takafumi himself really like Tsuruga Ren's dramas, songs and mostly his posters. Takafumi collected everything that Tsuruga produces. After the first song, prince Takafumi inhale and exhaled hisbreathe got up to where Tsuruga was standing, "can you sign my posters, cd's and dvds, I'm your #1 fan, I really love your work." Ren nodded and signed each and every one of Takafumi's treasures. Zen noticed an awkward aura around Turuga Ren, but ignored it since he saw how happy Takafumi was seeing his idol. "Can I ask you a question, your highness, will you show me around this wonderful palace of yours?"

"Certainly, this way please." "Ta..." (Takafumi was gone, he let another merman near his lover, unbelievable.) Zen was annoyed. He was sure when Takafumi came back, he would not let Takafumi sleep a wink. Zen had whole night planned for adult activities. "hahahahahaha". "that will him who he belongs too." Later that night, in the royal chambers, Zen was engaged in the toys on the table across from prince Takafumi's huge fluffy bed. "What are you doing over there, Zen?" Takafumi was curious, but listened to Zen and stayed on the bed. Zen was finished, he walked as fast as he could and pounced on top and pressed the vibrator onto Takafumi's most sensitive part of his body. "ahahahah, what are you..." his words were cut off by another tremble within the prince's body. When Zen had enough excitement , he removed the vib and smirked. Did you like the present I give you?" Takafumi beat red still recovering from the sudden joy Zen gave him. Takafumi looked into Zen's brown eyes. Takafumi's eyes signaled Zen to continued to tease him. So Zen reached for another toy, this time it is something Takafumi never expected, it was hand cuffs. Tafafumi's cheeks were beat red. Zen was already done hand cuffing Takafumi and laid him down and ready for the next action.

2 days after the ball, Takafumi couldn't get Zen's face out of his mind. He thought of him from day to night. He wanted to go back down to earth to see Zen, but earth people see moon people as a disgrace, so Takafumi was afraid of gong to the earth's palace to see Zen. A sudden loud sound caught Takafumi attention. He followed the sound and came across a hall he never seen before. He was afraid to to go any further, so Takafumi ran back to his room and contacted Zen for help. When Zen arrived, the evil force was started to spread all over the place. Zen unleashed his sword and stood in front of Takafumi to protect him any harm. "Show yourself or I'll go in and slice you into pieces!" Zen roared. "Young Prince of earth, you can ot defeat me. After a few rough rounds of sword fighting, Takafumi decided to use the legendary silver crystal to defeat the evil that will swallow then in minutes. Takafumi took the crystal out and raced towards the darkness. "NO Takafumi come back!" once inside, Takafumi use all his power and might and finally defeated the evil force, but unfortunately, Takafumi could not survive. When Zen finally saved Takafumi, Takafumi was bruised and scarred all over his body. Takafumi was hardly breathing. Zen tried CPR, but still no sign of Takafumi breathing. Zen thought to himself 'why didn't I reached out and stop Takafumi'

THE END


End file.
